Remember Me
by Ms.Fuzz Ball
Summary: Sakura looses her memory and one month later shes pregnant. And what does Gaara have to do with all this? One Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters just the plot.

Summary: Sakura looses her memory and one month later shes pregnant. And what does Gaara have to do with all this? One Shot

A/N: **_Bold and italics means someones thoughts!_**

**Remember Me**

**By: Fuzzie**

* * *

Sakura walked through the woods unsure of where she was or who she was. She kept walking some force making her walk towards the village of Konoha. She finally reached the gate and saw two guards at the top who stopped her.

"State your name, and show us your papers for coming into Konoha." One of the yelled at her.

"I'm not sure who i am or why i am here, i have no where to go but something is dragging me towards here." Sakura said. The guards didn't believe her, they wouldn't let her in after all Konoha was just in a war recently and they were still recovering, they couldn't afford anything else going bad. Sakura began to feel the the situation was helpless and was about to turn away when a loud blonde ninja stopped her and hugged her tightly.

"Sakura-Chan you came back, i thought you were dead." Naruto said never letting her go.

Its true Sakura had gone missing. After going on an S-Class mission to Suna, she never returned. Of course they had sent out search parties, but Sakura had lost her memory, somehow.

_**Sakura is that my name?**_

"Who are you?" Sakura asked while trying to pull away from him.

"Don't you remember me its me Naruto from your old team!." He said smiling at her. She looked at him like he was crazy and still couldn't remember a thing.

"I'm sorry but i think you have me mistaken, i don't remember you or any of this." Sakura said while starting to walk away again.

"Wait Sakura, please come with me maybe you will remember if you see Tsunade, maybe she can help." Naruto said while grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the gate. Once they reached the gates the guards stopped them again.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but we can not permit this girl to enter she has no papers." The one said.

"She doesn't need papers, shes a Konoha nin! Besides I'm captain of the Anbu soon to be Hokage! I think i have a little bit more power in this situation than you lower class Jounin." Naruto yelled while balling up his fist. They finally let them pass, Sakura just followed Naruto obediently she didn't know why, but she felt at home here in Konoha.

Once they reached the Hokage's office Naruto barged in not listening to the secretaries shouts to make him wait.

"Hey Tsunade, look who i found at the gates of Konoha this morning." Naruto said while pushing Sakura towards Tsunade. Tsunade was surprised to see her, because she as well thought she was dead. She was her student after all, and quite like a daughter to her. She smiled and was about to give Sakura a hug, when Sakura looked at her weird and backed up.

"Oh yeah i forgot to tell you, she doesn't remember any of us or anything about Konoha." Naruto said while Tsunade glared at him

"You could have told me you baka." Tsunade yelled as she hit him across the head.

"Easy i bruise easily." Naruto said rubbing his head. "But is there anything you can do for her to get her memory back?" Naruto Questioned.

"I can probably get most of it back, most likely all of her long term memories, but its much harder to get her short term memories back, so she will be able to remember everything except for maybe the last couple of weeks." Tsunade said while emitting a green chakra and touching Sakura forehead.

Sakura began to really freak out and it took Naruto to hold her still while Tsunade tried to get Sakura to calm down so the procedure would work better. Soon Sakura's eyes shot open as wide as they could go and she gasped and then fell to floor with her hands on her head.

"What did you do to her!" Naruto yelled

"Shes just seeing all of her memories through her mind again, both good and bad. After about five minutes Sakura finally stopped holding her head and began to look around. She saw Naruto and Tsunade staring at her.

"Naruto, Tsunade, what am i doing here in your office?" Sakura asked

"Good it worked, she seems to remember me and where she is but non of her short term memories." Tsunade said with a small smile

"Whats going on why don't i have my short term memories, what did you do to me?" Sakura yelled pointing at Naruto and balling her fist about to hit him. If anything strange happened to her it usually mean that Naruto was some how involved.

"Now Sakura-chan calm down." Naruto said while backing away from her. Tsunade grabbed her shoulder which made Sakura look over at her.

"Naruto didn't do anything for once, why don't you sit down and ill explain everything to you. Sakura did as she was told and listened. About two hours later Sakura finally left going back to her old apartment to take a nap and digest all this new information. As Sakura left Tsunade quickly scribbled down a quick note and sent one of her messenger nin to go deliver it to the Kazekage of Suna.

**A Day Later In Suna...**

Gaara was sitting in his office not really listening to one of the older council members talk about the different budgets, instead his mind wondered else where to thoughts about a pink haired kunoichi. He always thought about her every since she came here on a mission to hunt down some Akatsuki members that were apparently lurking around Suna and near by villages. He thought about how they met and started something, he wasn't sure what it was, as first he thought it was love, but now it made him think else wise. He hated her now and all the trouble she caused.

As he continued to think the sand around him began to grow more violent slightly frightening the council member, who then finished his report quickly and left the cold hearted Kazekage.

He hated everything about her, he remembered how he thought she was different, because she wasn't afraid of him or Shukaku. He also remembered there first and final fight, the day she left Suna to clear her mind. **_Why anyone would do something so stupid is beyond me_**. He thought she would come back, but after she didn't he figured she would have headed back to Konoha, but when he sent a letter to the Hokage to make sure she returned safely, he got a reply that she never arrived. His special nin went looking for her as well as Konohas, after never finding anything, all hope was lost.

Gaara began to focus of different paperwork again, when a scared messenger from Konoha, knocked on his door.

"Come in." Gaara said in his usually cold tone

"Sorry to disturb you Kazekage-sama, but i have a message from the lord Hokage of Konoha." The messenger said while handing him the message and quickly leaving.

_Dear Gaara, _

_I hope this note finds you well and everything is going fine in Suna. But i thought you should know that Sakura has returned to us, but with no memory. We have gotten back her long term memory but all short term memory had been lost._

_Sincerely,_

_Tsunade. _

_**So shes Ok now, but she probably doesn't remember anything we shared here in Suna the good or bad, i suppose it is for the best.**_

**Back In Konoha**

Sakura was relived to be safe in her own home, even though she didn't know if she was really in any danger, and no one knew how she lost her memory or what happened during those two weeks.

Sakura looked at her calender it was May 1st. **_Thats sort of weird, i usually have my period about this time, maybe i got it during my weeks of being memory less._** Sakura thought nothing else about this about went to go see some of her friends. She met up with Ino and Hinata and they decided to go out to eat and talk. Sakura sat there and looked at the menu, everything looked so delicious. She kept on ordering dish after dish, which made Hinata and Ino look at her weird.

"Sakura don't you think you should slow down on the food." Ino said

"I don't know why, but everything looks so good." She said while eating some more mild curry.

"Its just you used to watch what you ate, you are a medic nin after all you shouldn't eat so much." Hinata said with a small smile.

"What is it with you two, do you think I'm fat or something? Is that why you want me to watch the way i eat?" Sakura yelled at them causing them both to be shocked. Sakura threw down some money and left.

After A month passed everyone thought Sakura was acting very moody and very strange soon it was April 9th and Sakura realized something and screamed so loud that the majority of the village heard her.

**_I didn't get my period again, Ive been eating a lot, and extra moody oh god._** Sakura began to admit a green chakra around her hand and held it above her stomach and it turned a light pink. She then screamed again. She pulled her hand away and did the same thing again to make sure that it wasn't a fluke, but there was no doubt about it she was about one month pregnant with a baby girl. _**This isn't possible Ive never had sex, what happened that week i lost my memory was i raped?** _Sakura sat down and began to cry and thought about killing the baby now, but she couldn't do it to such an innocent child, this was after all her daughter. **_Well i don't know how i got pregnant, but i will damned before i kill this little girl or hold anything against her because of something stupid that happened._** Sakura then left to talk to Tsunade and some of the girls about this, they were all surprised and Ino even added in, "so thats why you have been to bitchy" which Sakura decided to ignore.

Soon days turned into weeks and weeks into months and Sakura soon found herself in the hospital giving birth and seven long hours Sakura finally gave birth to a small little red head with sea foam eyes. Sakura held the baby close to her, she reminded her of someone but she couldn't exactly figure out who.

Sakura watched as little Ren meaning water lily grew up. Sakura was playing with Ren in the back yard, she was five years old now. She was teaching her how to throw kunai correctly when Ren threw a fit after she couldn't hit the target and started to show an unusual characteristic. The madder she got the more little particles of sand began to move around her. Sakura gasped at this, thats when realized, who the red hair reminded her of. Sabaku No Gaara. She thought of him and then thought of Shukaku and picked Ren up quickly and carried her to the Tsunade's Office.

"How nice to see you Sakura anything i can help you with?" Tsunade said with a small smile

"Go on Ren why don't you show Tsunade- Sensei what you can do." Sakura urged Ren on. Ren closed her eyes very tight and began to move her hands and small sand particles began to move. Tsunade's eyes widened a bit at this and looked and she then looked at Sakura.

"I came here because if Ren inherited that trait from him i wanted to know if a piece of that demon was inside her as well." Sakura said very seriously. Tsunade concentrated her chakra on her hands and touched Ren making Ren emit a small green glow. Tsunade seemed to be looking inside her, Ren giggled a bit saying that it tickled.

"I didn't see any trace of him. It appears that this new trait had become a kekegenkai or blood line limit." Tsunade said causing Sakura to sigh in relief.

"But why doesn't it protect her like it does him, i mean why can she only control it when she wants to." Sakura questioned

"I'm not quite sure about this but i think that it was more so Shukaku controlling the sand than Gaara, of course he did have some control." Tsunade said

"Ok i think i understand now, but i would like to ask permission for papers to Suna for Ren and i, i would like to talk to him personally about this situation." Sakura said. Tsunade then drew up some papers for Sakura and Ren to go to Suna and by the next morning they were off. Normally if Sakura was with one of the other Anbu members they would have been there in half a day to day, but Sakura had to keep in mind that this was Ren not them. The majority of the time Sakura carried Ren on her back, but they did eventually make it to Suna in about two days. When they arrived at the gate Sakura saw two nin there that she recognized from a couple of years ago, Temari and Kankuro.

"I don't know if you remember me but I'm Sakura from Konoha and this is my daughter Ren, we have come here to speak with the Kazekage, we have papers." Sakura said. Temari then came up to her and hugged her.

"Of course i remember you, I'm glad your safe now." Temari said, confusing Sakura a bit. Temari guessed it was Sakura who didn't remember her from her stay in Suna, when they had become close friends. She had heard that Sakura had ended up back in Konoha with no memory, and now she new the rumors were true. Temari then looked down at Ren. She knew that Sakura and Gaara had something going on but she didn't realize that they had a child.

Temari then escorted her to the Kazekage tower but the secretary told her that Gaara was out training at the moment and wouldn't be back for a couple hours. Sakura sighed.

"You can wait back at my apartment, he usually drops by on his way home to give me paperwork and stuff." Temari suggested.

"Thanks, but i think ill just hang around the market and come back and check later if hes in."Sakura said. With that Sakura and Temari went there separate ways.

Sakura was telling Ren to stay by her while she looked at the different stands. She was looking at some jewelery and was about to ask Ren what she thought when she turned around she realized Ren wasn't there. She called out frantically to her asking anyone if they had seen her, but no one said they had.

**Ren's P.O.V.**

Mom was scolding me about staying near her, i pretended to listen and understand, but i really wanted to explore. I saw my opening to leave when she turned her back on me to look at jewelery. When i knew she was completely immersed in the jewels i casually walked away as to not draw any attention to myself. As i walked around the market i came to the far end of the market who looked strangely like me practicing with some other nin. _**Wow he can control his sand way better than i can.** _I watched in amazement as the sand protected him without him doing anything. He used his sand to attack the other nin. I casually walked over to this man to ask him about his sand power because i had never met anyone who could control sand like me. _**I wonder if my sand will protect me like it did him**. _Without much thought i ran out into the their training area in front of a kunai. The man who controlled the sand saw this and immediately jumped in front of me in the path of the kunai, his sand blocking the kunai once again.

"Hey what was that for i wanted to see if the sand would protect me to!." I yelled this man had just ruined my chance to find out more about my sand.

"Go away little girl this is no place for a little runt like you to be running around." The man said in a cold dark voice. No one ever yelled at me and it scared me the way he did, i didn't know what to do i began to cry, he paid no attention to my whimpers, Until the sand around me began to swirl violently. This caught his attention rather quickly. He tried to calm the sands and it didn't work, so he tried calling me down, but this man seemed to be no good with little kids.

"Calm down you little brat your gonna hurt someone."He said this time not yelling but his words still hurt. I backed away and screamed louder and shot my sand out at him. He couldn't control the sand anyway it was surrounding him.

**Normal P.O.V. Back with Sakura**

As Sakura continued to look for Ren she heard an all to familiar cry. She ran towards the sound, when she finally came in distance of seeing Ren she also saw Gaara. It seemed that Gaara couldn't control the sand and before Sakura knew what was happening Ren had Gaara wrapped up in the beginning stages of the all to familiar sand coffin.

"Ren no." Sakura yelled as she quickly grabbed her and held her in her arms. "Its ok sweetie." Sakura began to say sweet nothings into her ear to calm her down. Immediately the sand around Gaara dropped and he soon gained control over the sand once again. Sakura shot a glare at Gaara

"What did you do to her to make her act like that." She yelled still holding Ren in her arms.

"I didn't do anything, and i suggest you start explaining this girl to me right now Haruno." Gaara yelled back.

"Me explain to you why don't you explain it to me! I lost two weeks of my life and i don't know what happened to me, i don't ever remember having sex, why the hell was a pregnant." Sakura yelled back at him.

"This is you child?"Gaara asked his eyes started to soften. Gaara sighed and suddenly a wave surrounded them all and they were took to Gaara's apartment.

"You know what happened during those two weeks? Don't you." Sakura asked

"Yes i do." Gaara sighed again. " You were sent here on an S class mission to find about lurking Akatsuki members. While you were here you became really close friends with Temari and eventually me. I thought i was in love with you in such a short period of time, one night things got carried to far and Ren here was made." Gaara said making Sakura blush. " but then YOU turned your back on me just for some other guy. You said you could never love a monster and you left." Gaara said while looking away. The sand around him was starting to swirl.

"I remember now, everything is coming back my whole time here in Suna. But i never cheated on you Gaara, just because i lost my memory doesn't mean you can lie to me and make me the bad person. I saw you with that whore, that blonde bimbo. I never called you a monster after i saw that i left i was not going to put up with something like that!" Sakura yelled back.

"Oh really so thats how you remember things then who was the girl who yelled at me and who was that guy that YOU were with." Gaara yelled

"I think i can answer these questions." Said a mysterious voice from Gaara's balcony. Sasuke stepped forward, making Sakura gasp.

"I planned the whole thing, i wanted Sakura's help to restore my clan and i couldn't do that if she was still in love with the Kazekage. So i made clones and had you guys see each other with other forbidden lovers. You were both so mad that you didn't take time to put two and two together."

"Sasuke how could you, how could you ruin my life like that." Sakura said while crying.

"I will kill you Uchiha." Gaara said while sending sand towards Sasuke. But Sasuke was to quick, he was quickly behind Sakura. He knocked her unconscious and took hold of Ren.

"Put the little girl down now." Gaara yelled

"Why should i." Sasuke said while picking up Sakura and throwing her over his shoulder. " i know you wont attack me while i have both Ren and Sakura."

Then they heard Ren begin the cry and the sand began to swirl around them.  
"What did you do to my mommy." Ren yelled thinking that this man killed her mother.

"Hush up little girl before i kill you to." Sasuke yelled. Ren began to scream louder and the sand began to turn around dangerously. The sand was coming towards Sasuke he tried to jump out of the way but could move as fast holding the girls. It seemed like the sand had arms now and it had Sasuke thrown against the wall holding him there by his throat so he couldn't breath. He soon dropped both girls as he clawed at the sand trying to get it away from his throat. As soon as Ren hit the floor she ran to her mother shaking her yelling for her to wake up. Sasuke began to see black dots in front of his eyes. He soon passed out from the lack of oxygen.

Gaara walked over to wear Sakura and Ren were. As he got closer a sand barrier came between Ren and him.

"No go away your gonna hurt my mommy even more." Ren yelled as the sand started coming towards him.

"Ren calm down, i wont hurt your mother, i love her." The sand stopped but the barrier didn't come down. "I need to get to your mother Ren, i need to make sure that she is ok, please let the barrier down." Gaara said in a softer voice that Ren hadn't heard him use before. The barrier then fell and Gaara came close to Sakura and made sure she was still breathing.

"What wrong with her why wont my mommy wake up." Ren choked out.

"She just in a very deep sleep." Gaara said while carrying Sakura over to the bed. " She just needs sleep thats all she will wake up in a couple hours."

Sakura awoke a couple of hours later to the sound of Ren laughing. She looked around the room and realized that it wasn't her room or house. Then she remembered everything from Ren meeting Gaara to finding out about Sasuke. She scanned the room and saw Ren and Gaara playing, Gaara was tickling her and Ren was laughing like there was no tomorrow. Ren caught sight of her awaking and ran right towards her.

"Mommy your awake!" Ren said while giving her a big hug. Sakura just laughed and kissed the little girl on the head.

"So how long have i been asleep?" Sakura asked looking at Gaara

"A couple hours not to long." Gaara said with a small smile.

"and what did you guys do while i was taking my nap?" Sakura asked this time looking at Ren.

"We had lotsa fun mommy, Daddy taught me how to make curry!" Ren said while jumping up and down all excited at her accomplishment. She looked at Gaara when she called him daddy.

"So you told her that you are her dad." Sakura asked

"Yeah, she was asking lots of questions about what i meant when i said we "made" her earlier." Gaara said slightly blushing

"Oh i bet you handled that great." Sakura said jokingly

"Why didn't you tell me who my dad was before mom, hes super cool!" Ren said while hugging Gaara.

"Well you see Ren, it was just a misunderstanding." Sakura said while walking over to her and Gaara. Giving Ren a kiss on the cheek. She looked up at Gaara and he down at her. They stared at each other for a while before they kissed and Ren yelled

"Eww gross, mom you have cooties now." Sakura laughed and chased her around the room threatening to give her cooties, they both laughed and fell to the floor smiling.

* * *

**A/N: So thats it what did ya think reveiw please!**

**  
-Fuzzie**


End file.
